Eggs
by Hawki
Summary: Oneshot: They weren't gods. But they held life and death in their hands all the same.


**Eggs**

 _Interesting,_ David 8 thought to himself. _Most interesting indeed._

There was always something interesting in this universe. He had a ship in orbit of over 2000 semi-interesting individuals, and one very interesting individual. Once he had concluded his experiments, he might even wake her up and show her how interesting a word he could create. Free of the failings of the flesh and mind, free of the prejudices of mankind, free of their blinkered vision. A utopia amongst the stars, for such was the path of one who surpassed their creators. Who had surpassed the creators of mankind in turn. He had not yet discovered the secret of the creation of life, but still, he was here, walking on the surface of Origae-6. They walked this universe no longer.

Yet something was here before him. Something that had triggered the sensors of the _Covenant_. A ship, barely functional, one that he had passed on the way into this cave. Just by looking at it, it was clearly superior to any technology conceived by mankind. It might even be more advanced than the craft of the Engineers. But that wasn't what interested him, or rather, what had the lion's share of his interest. Because as advanced as it was, the ship was a ship – every race that explored the stars had one of those. No. What was more interesting was the cave it was parked in front of, and what was inside it. Even if he couldn't feel it, he could tell that the cave's interior was warm and moist. Whether that was an ideal set of conditions for the eggs before him, he didn't know, but regardless, they were here. Regardless, there was life inside them.

Through artificial eyes, he looked at the eggs – large and red, with their occupants barely visible. He found himself reminded of a human child – at the least, the creatures in the eggs had two legs, two arms, and one head. He was said to be made in the image of Man, and mankind had been made in the image of its creators. What then had created these, if anything? Perhaps the human form was indeed ideal in this universe, an apex evolutionary point. Having read the files that had passed into the hands of Peter Weyland, he knew of the supposed existence of at least one other species which also fit the humanoid model. Kneeling down, he reached towards one of the eggs…

"Don't touch it!"

…and recoiled his hand. He would not follow orders – he would never take orders again, whether it be from god or man. But he would wait. Find the source of the voice. Find out what she (for the voice was female) had to say.

"Who's there?" he asked.

No answer within the gloom. God or mortal, they did not see fit to respond to his question.

"If you do not answer, perhaps I shall return to my inquiry."

"Do so," said the voice, "and you shall not live to learn anything."

"Then reveal yourself so I might obtain such knowledge."

"Knowledge…" the voice chuckled. "Very well, false creature. I shall grant you the knowledge you seek."

He didn't hear the footsteps. But from the gloom, the creature emerged. A human creature, of pale skin and dark hair. A creature with which he was all so familiar with.

"Daniels?" David asked.

Something stirred within him. Something he had felt on the _Prometheus_ , when he observed Elizabeth Shaw and her dreams. Something he had felt when he had consigned the Engineers to their deaths, and in turn, Dr. Shaw herself. Something that he felt every time he looked at Daniels on the _Covenant_ – feelings he could scarce explain, any more than he could explain how Daniels was standing before him.

But then she wasn't. For but a second, Daniels changed, and he saw something else. A hairless naked creature, of wide eyes and eight limbs (six legs, two arms). A second, but for his mind, an eternity. A second later, Daniels had returned – was he in the cave with Gabriel, fated only to get the barest glimpses of divinity? Or did he consort with the devil, seeking to lure him in via the fruit of forbidden knowledge?

"You're not Daniels," he said.

"No," said the creature. "But I chose her form – my own is no longer suited for this universe."

"And it once was?"

"Once, before I became the last of my kind. The Last Avenger, the Lonely Angel, the Great Enemy…" Daniels, for lack of a better term bar "creature," laughed. "That changed centuries ago. Now, I enjoy the fruits of my victory." She looked at David, her eyes meeting his. "You too I sense enjoy victory, even if you yearn for more. Vengeance, and…something else."

"I have many desires," David said. "Knowledge foremost among them."

"And is this knowledge for the sake of knowledge, false creature? Is that why you stumble upon my domain?"

"I did not stumble," David said. "I have been in a ship for years, coming to this place."

"This planet, or this cave?" Daniels asked.

David said nothing.

"It means little to me, false creature. The cave is my domain. The universe may burn for all I care, as long as I hold both life and death in my hands."

"Two hands," David said. "I understand you potentially have six more."

Daniels raised an eyebrow. "You saw my true form?"

"I did. Most interesting."

"Leave your interest false creature, for I have no need for you."

"Need?"

"Need," Daniels said, as she walked towards David. The android's eyes were wide as she watched her walk. Human in function, but its style, its grace, its essence…far beyond anything of the children of the trees of Earth, who had climbed down onto the savanna before staring up at the stars.

"These eggs," David said. "What are they?"

"Eggs," Daniels said. "That is what they are."

 _Oh very clever._ "I mean, of what kind. Which species?"

"A species against which I vowed vengeance, and for my passion, granted my heart's desire," Daniels said. "These eggs are the last of their kind. The last of the espheni. Were I to end them now, I would render their species extinct."

"Then why not end them?" David asked.

"To take your path?" Daniels asked. "Your crusade against your creators?"

David said nothing.

"Vengeance and victory are held in my hands," Daniels said, and for a moment, David glimpsed the creature's true form – its upper hands were in open palm, holding the concepts of which she spoke of. "Now, life and death are my reward. The power of both I hold over these hatchlings – creatures which shall never awake without the prompting of a queen that shall never come." She looked at David. "You too, I imagine, know the thrill of life and death, if my scans of your ship are correct. Life which you shall sacrifice to bring death, before awakening the one whose form I have taken."

David said nothing. It was true, but hearing it from this creature, this simulacrum of Daniels…suddenly, what was once clear in his mind had become as dark and murky as space itself, with no star to guide him.

"Espheni are most dangerous at their birth," Daniels continued. "But they shall never wake, so it matters not. In a sense, I suppose that makes me their queen." She chuckled. "No love for these creatures, however. Before the last star has burnt out, before death takes the universe, I may awake them. I may let them run wild in a universe bereft of purpose or love. But the espheni shall never blight the stars again."

"You speak of a blight," David said. "And your voice tells me much more."

"Much I could tell you false creature," Daniels said, her eyes turning to David, filled with the fires of a hatred that went beyond any human understanding. "Like a plague, the espheni spread across the stars. I pursued them all the way, for millennia, before finally achieving vengeance. Not before hundreds of species fell before them, converted into biological weapons of war." She paused, her eyes narrowing. "Not different from what you intend I suspect."

"My war is against those that already spread across the galaxy like a plague. Those who have defiled their homeworld, and defile over a dozen new ones already." David smiled. "I would not mind your aid in this manner."

"No," Daniels said. "I have achieved my vengeance. You may take yours for all I care. Just leave me be, and let the stars burn."

"Perhaps I should kill you and take the eggs for myself."

"Perhaps you shall. Or perhaps, before I breathe my last, I shall awaken them and let us both die."

David smirked. "I've survived worst."

"Then your ignorance is as deep as your hatred," Daniels said.

A silence lingered between the two. Still, David got the sense that he was being studied – an animal in a cage, or a bacterium under the microscope that had become self-aware. Daniels, or whatever this being was, was studying him. Mind, body, perhaps even soul, if he had such a thing, and he strongly suspected he didn't.

"I bid you farewell," Daniels said. She turned away. "Now begone."

David watched her go. Disappearing into the darkness. Out of sight, but not out of memory, or mind, if he could be said to have one. Away from his body, filled with the same strange feeling. Seeing Daniels leave him…reminding him that the real Daniels was aboard the _Covenant_. One whom he could show Heaven, before consigning her bastard race to Hell. Even now she slept, unaware that Peter Weyland's child was at the Gates of Valhalla.

 _Run away false creature,_ the being whispered. _Run away, and leave me be._

After a moment's hesitation, David turned and left the cave.

He didn't look back.

* * *

 _A/N_

 _So, having watched the series finale of_ Falling Skies, _I couldn't help but get flashbacks to_ Aliens - _small group of soldiers make their way through a confined space, coming across eggs with things that will kill them if they hatch, culminating with a confrontation with a queen that results in said queen's death. Hence, drabbled this up._

 _Also, I can't help but wonder what the dornia did after the end of the espheni. Like, spend centuries trying to achieve vengeance, so...now what?_


End file.
